Nightmares flowing into Dreams
by Cherry Grenadine
Summary: Duo is stuck in an abusive family, and it looks like there is no way out. Until one fateful evening he gets lost in the forest and comes upon an enchanted castle… A collage of fairy tales to spin one large tale of love. 1x2, more to come with time. Shoune
1. Another Morning

Summary: Duo is stuck in an abusive family, and it looks like there is no way out. Until one fateful evening he gets lost in the forest… A collage of popular fairy tales.

Pairing: 1x2x1. Others to be revealed along the way.

Disclaimer: I'm sure you know the drill well by now, so I'll simply say that I don't own GW or the beauty and the beast idea or the Cinderella concept.

"**Nightmares flowing into Dreams"**

By Loup

"Hurry you! I need my bath ready within a reasonable hour!" An impatient fist was banging harshly on Duo's door. The braided boy sighed, for there was a pause on the assault on the door, but relief didn't last long… A moment later the door knob was tried, and found to be unlocked. "Now why did she try that in the first place?" Mumbled an exasperated Duo. _'Idiot.' _

The teen buried his head deep into the pillow, fearing the storm that was soon to come from his oh so lovely stepsister. The violent sound of cheap metal meeting plaster wall echoed through the small, but tidy bedroom. Duo winced; he was quite sure Relena had managed to dent the wall. Such a thought didn't last long as feet stomped over to his bed. _'Such a five year old.' _ An annoyed tapping filled to room. It was caused by a fluffy slipper beating on hard oak flooring. The foot practically demanded attention, and Duo knew it was a matter of seconds before the foot's owner lost it.

Duo, who had been lying on his stomach in bed, rolled over onto his back. He had been procrastinating on his "chores" in exchange for catching a few more moments of much needed sleep. Instead, his free time was interrupted by an angry stepsibling who was spoiled rotten. Why was it his job to run her bath water anyway? Amethyst eyes were now looking up at the pissed Relena. The sight was horrifying, and yet again so expected and banal. So fear did not show up on the boy with long hair; therefore, instead of flinching, arms came to rest behind his head in a laid back gesture. He knew this simple movement would enrage her, and had to suppress a smirk from overcoming his heart-shaped face. For the moment the consequences were forgotten.

"Yes?" His voice held a biting calm. _'Oh how I'm gunna pay…'_

A well manicured hand came up, and before Duo could protest, came down and smacked his face with vigor and malice.

"Get your ass up now! I want a bath!"

Duo didn't flinch at being hit, but the small smirk had been wiped clean from his features. Blank eyes stared up at the fuming blonde. How often has this happened? How often has Relena hit him for "disobeying" her? Too many to count. Even with him being older, his back talk always landed him in trouble. At the moment, he would like nothing more than to push his sister out the window that was behind her. Push her out, and watch her fall 3 stories…And then laugh uproaringly. Still, no matter how tempting to thought was, Duo had no plans in becoming a murder. Besides, he would have to touch her to push her, and that would just be icky.

So with a small sigh of defeat, at least to Relena's ears it was, the brunet slid out of his comfy, but worn bed and shuffled to his now damaged bed room door. Without looking at it, Duo knew his ass was in trouble for it. He didn't even look at the girl as he passed her, and he refused to acknowledge he was doing this for her. His pride wouldn't let it. Pride had to step back though, and habit had to take its place. It was the morning routine, and anything that would disturb the morning routine, would disturb his step mum. That was something to be avoided at all costs. In a sense, that slap had brought him back to reality. It reminded him of his place. Reclusive and obedient son of the house. Only seem, but never heard. Being heard without wanting to be heard could result in serious punishment. Punishment that his mum enjoyed giving. Punishment that his father never stopped…

The slender teen, armed with only his boxers, marched down the narrow hall towards the bathroom. A smug Relena followed, and watched closely. At any moment she wished to catch the braided baka making a false move. Anything to get him into trouble. Speaking of trouble, an evil grin appeared on the girl's face, there was bound to be punishment for the door damage. The petite blonde could not stop a cruel laugh. A confused Duo turned and gave her a wary look. Even though she pretty, her heart was cold, and the laugh wormed an icy dread into the boy's bone. Causing an involuntary shudder. For now, he had to ignore it…

His back turned to her, and continued the job of making a cozy bath. The tap was turned, and water gushed forth in a clear stream. Duo's hand came under the wave to check the temperature, and again the tap was fiddled with until a suitable temperature was found.

Satisfied that her brother was obeying, Relena pranced off down the hall without another word. No doubt she was planning on gathering her clothes to take into the bathroom. It went unsaid on what Duo had to do. He knew it all to well that he had better called her as soon as the tub was full. With a creak, the cabinet under the sink had been opened, and a box of soap flakes had been pulled out. Duo dumped some in, and grimaced down into the rippling water. _'Reduced to a simple servant.'_ If only his mother was still around.

A few moments later, a deep voice rang in the air, signaling the completion of making a warm bath. A proud Relena left her room, and a bullied Duo was shoved from the bathroom a moment later.

Well, tell me what you think please. If this story is liked well enough, I will update sooner.


	2. How could this happen?

Merci beaucoup for showing interest in the story! I know nothing has really happened yet, but you can consider the first chapter a taste for what's to come. It's just a basic outline of Duo's life thus far.

Disclaimer: Oh come on, you know I don't own GW or any fairy taleness I use in this story.

Warning: OOCness with a few of the characters. It's all for the story, and I won't change anyone I don't have too. Dun worry, things get better.

Pairing: 1x2. More to come.

**Nightmares flowing into Dreams**

**Chpt. 2**

By Loup

Enraged amber stared back at hesitant amethyst. Nothing was said for many minutes, and the one sided death stare was doing all the talking. As Duo predicted, he was in trouble. BIG trouble. There was no way to describe how angry his step mum was at the moment. He dared not try either, or risk having his head slapped off. So the young man settled for looking like a deer caught in headlights. The background buzz of the TV could be heard. The news. Nice weather…but not a nice day.

"Who's going to fix that?" A voice hissed at Duo. "Go on, guess…" The voice was deadly. If Relena's bothered you, this one could cause a mess in your pants. Duo grimaced, more for the fact that his mum's breathe smelt like coffee. Not because he was actually scared. Death glares and harsh words were part of his life. After a few years, things like this became the norm.

"If I answer right do I get a treat?" Was the cocky reply to his mum's interrogation.

Amber orbs narrowed to snake like slits, "You'd better watch yourself boy; I'm in no mood for your stupidity… Answer the damn question," was added as an after thought.

A deep inhale of air was taking, and a moment later a lengthy exhale was given. Duo knew what he had to do; he simply didn't want to do it. Stalling would get him no where though, just in more trouble.

"Me," he answered reluctantly.

"Exactly," was the cold and firm reply. No room for arguments there. "You're lucky I'm only making you fix it. You ruined the wall! That cost money. Money that your greedy hands should not be getting. I'm now forced to get the supplies and fix the wall…All because of you."

A frown and a dropping of brow indicated that Duo didn't agree with what was said. Greedy? Him? You've got to be joking. Furthermore, the lady was making it look like she was actually the one doing the labor. His tongue was held though.

"Now, I want you to go to town, stop by Lowe's, pick up the stuff need and come straight home. Got that? Don't stop, and don't you dare try one of your scams. I'm warning you, my patience is thin. Don't fuck up," and with an air of finality, a plain white envelope was laid on the living room coffee table. No doubt it contains the money needed to repair the door and wall. His mum turned back to the TV, and this was a sign that the talk was definitely over. Duo didn't need another sign, and picked himself up off the couch.

He came to the stairwell; it was there he found his other step sister, Dorothy, staring gleefully down at him. Common sense told him that she had been there to hear the whole thing, and found it all quite amusing. The teen boy paused and looked up at Dorothy. That satisfied smile didn't leave her. She still wore her bathrobe. Her elbows were propped on clothed knees, and her hands supported the weight of her chin. For that moment, the pale blonde looked like the Cheshire cat, but creepy. Menacing.

Duo took his first step up the stairs, and seeing that nothing was happening yet, another was taken. Dorothy was one to give evil looks, but rarely said anything. Taking this into consideration, Duo swallowed his nervousness and finished his climb to the second level. Another set of stairs was taken after that to get to the third and finale level of the home. A breath that had been held was released. _'How long have I been holding that?'_ Judging by the slight dizziness, for some time now.

Now in his room, Duo pulled on a pair of worn blue jeans. They slid easily up his thin frame, and rested comfortably on his hips. Next, he pulled on a random t-shirt that had been lying around; followed by the nearest pair of shocks. Pair of old, black, Chuck Taylors was pulled on over the socks. Over his shirt he placed a red hoodie. His waist length, thick, braid was undone and redone in 2 minutes flat. His hair was the thing he took the best care of, and normally was what he paid most attention too. So many times his family has threatened to cut it off as a punishment for his behavior. So many times he has practically killed anyone who dared touched it. It was one thing he would not tolerate to be violated.

Afterwards the boy sat on his bed for a moment, drifting into a pensive state. He had barely finished brushing his teeth that morning, before he was called down and his mum had a "talk" with him. A shiver ran down his back; His plait was then pulled over his shoulder in a comforting gesture. Things hadn't always been this bad. In fact, it started at what Duo considered perfect. When he was three, he still had his true mom. His father was around more often, and the three of them were happy in America. By the age of four, things fell apart. For even though Duo's mom was always cheerful and happy, her immune system was never the same after his birth. That winter took a toll on her, and pneumonia got her. It got her a permanent home six feet under. Shortly after, his father met his current step mum. The lady had been nice in the beginning, but after there marriage, things got bad for Duo. Her supposedly sweet daughters were horrible monsters. Not only that, but Duo was sure his mum was only married to his father for his money. For over a decade things have been like this. Go figure…

Now they were here. In France, trying to make a new life. A life that would not work. They had come to live here two years ago, when Duo was fifteen. It was a hard adjustment. Living his true home for a place that didn't speak English and for a remote home surrounded by forest. It was all so different. Yes, Duo's French was improving, and he had even made some friends, but nothing could compare to the concrete jungle of New York. Nothing.

"Damnit, Duo! Are you still in this house?" A clear and pissed off voice floated up from the second floor.

The American jumped off his bed, and ran to the stairs. "I'm just on my way out!"

"Well, hurry! Get out!" By this time, Duo had already run past his mum, who was yelling from her second floor bedroom. One more flight of stairs was taken to the beginning level. A red blur ran past a reclining Relena, who had her vision glued to the TV set. In one hand she had a bagel sandwich, and in the other she had a blue sucker. Well she DID have a blue sucker. The red blur known as Duo had a dash of blue now added to it. How did that happen?

"MOM!"

And that was all that was heard as the braided teen left through the house's side door. Leaning against the wall was a silver vespa. Present from his father on his sixteenth birthday. How…European… A quick glance at a watch, grabbed on his way out of his room, told him it was now nine o'clock. He should be in town by nine thirty. A motor started after a matching helmet was placed upon chestnut lockes. After that, Duo was gone. His body and scooter disappeared into thick surrounding trees, but the echo of a motor did not leave for a while.

After getting to the main road, the ride was smooth, but full of ups and downs. France was not exactly a flat place. None the less, Duo enjoyed the peace and calm. Trees darted by him in a straight line along the road. It was a small road, but none the less man-made. It wove through the forest until it came to the main street of town. The town stood on the outskirts of the thick forest.

Brilliant eyes look from left to right. Some many rumors floated around this forest. Its dense foliage was said to hide something. Something great. Something terrifying. Something magical… Duo snorted; he definitely didn't believe such a thing. Sometimes he swore this area was stuck in the 1700's. It was the 21st century for crying out loud! Magical things just didn't exist now a day. Nor did they ever for that matter. So with a sigh, that could be considered wishful, Duo continued through the remote countryside. Nothing heard but the buzzing rumble of his vespa's motor.

Which was short lived…

It started with an irregular sputter of the engine. This of course was brushed off as a fluke, but when it repeated itself, Duo grimaced. Not good. Is if on cue, the vespa heaved and shuddered. In less than a minute Duo was slowing down; the engine had conked out. In what was two minutes, the young man came to a complete stop. Duo started down at his transportation. He was completely agape. For a few seconds he could only stare. _'How could this happen? What the hell do I do?'_ The key was tested over and over, before a still shocked Duo leaned back and looked at his location. He wasn't even half way to his destination!

"I can't believe this happened…" Was his awestruck voice.

He had never had vespa problems. NEVER! And to have them now was borderline bizarre. His body moved away from the bike, and looked at it closely. It looked normal, the scooter did. Normal, except for a thin stream of smoke Duo noticed coming from the engine. He moved closer to the silver machine; seconds later, a nonchalant flick of the wrist had the engine displayed. A single poof of smoke came for, causing Duo to lean back temporarily to let the air clear. When it did, the motor was regarded with mild contempt. A slim hand reached out, only to dive into the machines blackness. It was all slick with oil and dirt, and for a moment Duo found nothing out of place. That is until he found it…

Greasy fingers came to rest on something not quite as solid as the engine's metal parts. This something was actually soft compared to everything. A curious Duo scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. What the hell? Whatever it was, it was in a thick clump. Widening eyes scrutinized the clump that was beginning to gather in his hand. A second later and second hand reached him to help the first. Both were pulling, and the mass collecting was getting bigger. Until many small snapping occurred. It sounded remarkably like many breaking strands.

Duo held the bulk closer to him. It was hard to tell what it was, for whatever it was matched well with the inky color of the engine. By now, eyes were the size of saucers and Duo's jaw fallen open.

No. Impossible. It has no right to be in there.

Hair. It was hair. Thick, dark, coarse hair strands. It was also short, but the mass was incredible. How could something like this collect in an engine? Duo gagged and tilted his hand down, letting the repulsive mane slid onto the ground…

You know, not only was mysterious hair found in the engine, but to top it off, that hair was not human.

Not hair. Fur.

Ok, I left a bit of a cliffhanger there. Kinda reminds you of "The Ring", doesn't it? As to what kind of fur that is, I'll leave that for next time. Yes, I know this is kinda show, but stay with me. Next chapter is when it picks up, and things will begin to flow. For now I leave you wondering WTF is going on. Until next time…


	3. The Chase and the Rescue

Disclaimer: Oh come on, you know I don't own GW or any fairy taleness I use in this story.

Warning: OOCness with a few of the characters. It's all for the story, and I won't change anyone I don't have too. Dun worry, things get better.

Pairing: 1x2. More to come.

**Nightmares flowing into Dreams**

**Chpt. 3**

By Loup

By now, Duo had paled and looked to the hand that hand been violated by the…fur. A face was made, one that said 'shit like that is just nasty', and rapid scrapes on his jeans were the best way to get rid of the black oil still on his hands. The grease smeared nastily on the faded denims. A pink tongue stuck out in distaste.

"Gross…"

For a moment, a blank stare surveyed everything nearby. The clump of unknown furs the most. Duo still could not figure out how that thing came in contact with his scooter. The boy shook his head to clear it of such thoughts; he had bigger things to worry about. Like how he would find help for instance.

Purplish eyes looked further down the winding road. Continue to town of foot, or return home on foot. Those were his only options. Unless someone was to come driving along, but that in itself was unlikely. This road was not used often. This was rural France after all. Or he could…

The thought rolled in his head for a good minute, before he decided to carry it out. On his many visits to town, Duo remember a farm house about half of the way to town. He could actually remember it quite well, and decided he would ask for help there.

So with a short huff of air that confirmed his choice of action, Duo wheeled his bike off of the road and into the first row of trees. Noticeable to him, but not to anyone who did not desire to find it… Hopefully.

He started his trek down the lane at a slow leisurely pace; sure he was bound to be in trouble because of this incident and taking his sweet time, but right now it didn't matter. Duo's thoughts were elsewhere. Mainly on the weirdness that has hit him like a ton of bricks. His walk on the road was everything but straight, and he seemed to weave with a gait of a drunken man. Of course, this went unnoticed to the thoughtful teen. As well as the first sign that he should be more worried than he was. A low rumbling growl.

Fifteen minutes in, Duo had become fairly relaxed. His feet rolled in a smooth rhythm, and pockets were filled with relaxed hands. A whistle even permeated the air that had turned oddly still without Duo's knowledge. Amethyst eyes stared to the azure sky, and midway through a tune, lips turned up in a smile. The grin did not last, no doubt, for nothing in this world lasted that long. Especially a simple smile, which as predicted, turned into a familiar frown.

The braided boy paused in his step, and tilted his head to the side and back slightly. He could have sworn he heard a noise. A moment passed, and nothing caught his ear. So with a shrug, Duo continued on his short journey. Only to be stopped again by the odd sound. Patience was already wearing thin, so Duo took no time in spinning around and glaring. The glare fell away at what he saw, and once again the boy paled. His hands came out his pocket slowly, and went limp at his side. Oh fuck, this was not his day!

No more than ten feet away from him stood a hulking mass of beast. Teeth, long and gleaming, sat in a snarling mouth. Lips were curled back, and a growl reverberated through its body. It was deep and smooth, but deadly and strong. There was no messing with this beast. Duo knew this, but could not even think of a reaction. His breath was caught in his throat, and the sob desperate to escape his lips was just a keen wheeze. By the second, his breathing was becoming erratic; it was almost like he was having an asthma attack.

The fur covering this creature's lean and muscled body was coarse and heavy. As well as dark. Very dark, inky dark. A dark that's recognizable as the same fur from Duo's scooter…He blanched more as the pieces became to fit together. The animal's torso was inhaling deeply. So broad and powerful…A silver string of saliva trailed to the ground from the beast's canines.

'_What is that?'_ Duo had stiffened into a board over the past few instants. His regard for the animal was awe, but mixed with a strong dose of fear and confusion. To him the midnight beast looked like a wolf... It wasn't the same though. He could feel that he was dealing with no everyday wolf. For one, this "wolf" was bulkier and larger than even the largest of wolves. Its muzzle was stouter, its tail slightly shorter, and paws significantly grander than average. Still, Duo did not want to believe his eyes. Eyes that were now roaming up and down the animal's body slowly; they finally came to rest on its forepaws. This detail was the oddest of this so called wolf. Since when have wolves had five toes? Four toes and a thumb.

Duo gasped; this was the first sound he had made since he first saw this wolf. The thoughts darting through his head were unfathomable. No! They could not be true.

By now panic was seeping in; the wolf could smell it, could taste it. The human was losing it slowly. The wolf knew he had a clue to what was going on, and what he was. At that, the wolf smirked, but to Duo it only looked like the snarl was becoming more vicious. Tremors were running through the young Maxwell's body. Steps were being taken backwards, shaky steps. A few times, he almost fell over, but a feeling telling him once he fell, he would not get up told him to watch himself. After that, his steps were more even, but still scared shitless.

A rumbled sounded to his right, and his attention jerked to the spot. Another wolf was there, but this slightly smaller than the first. A female? "She" had emerged from the woods to the right, and following her lead closely was another beast. This one was a few feet to the left of the second wolf's shoulder. Three! Three of these mammals were forming a crescent shape around Duo, and it didn't stop there. It seems like this alpha wolf in front of him caused a chain reaction. More if these wolves were making themselves known by the second. One this was constant though; they were all coming from Duo's right. Just like the second wolf had come. Some came to stand behind the alpha, while others circled around the Duo's back. All looked angry…hungry… and crazed.

Vulnerability took over now. It was as if he were naked and preparing to be served for dinner. What could they get from him? He was sure his body could not even feed one of those things. He had to get out of here. He must leave this area in one piece. His gaze went to his left, but his head kept still. He didn't want the abnormal wolves to figure his plan. Going to the left and into the forest was his best plan. It was the clearest route out of the circling wolves.

The lead male snorted and glanced in the direction he noticed the human to be looking. That human wouldn't dare try anything so foolish... Duo turned for one last look at the leader; his eyes slightly glazed over gave him the look of a deer caught in headlights. Yes, he was.

Time slowed as Duo took off at a desperate speed. His only bet was to outrun these demons; something that was practically impossible, but worth a try. The alpha gave an exasperated growl, which said 'this has been done too many times before', and took off after his prey. With him in the lead, his pack soon followed.

The teen was gone into the trees, and weaved a patterned hazardously through it. He wanted to escape; so he tried his best to confuse the predator. Never did he keep a straight path, but the crashing behind him was showing that was not good enough for escape. The light pants of his predators were ringing in his ears. It was growing louder, and such a thing brought on a hysteria he could not push down. Forgotten was his plan to reach safety. He hadn't even thought about were to run…Some plan that was. Natural human panic was driving him. Something that was so natural, he didn't even notice how he let it take over. It was in human nature to feel threatened, and panic was one way to deal with it. Even if it wasn't the right way.

Hot breath could be felt penetrating Duo's pant leg. The alpha had caught up with him, and was a hair's length away from bringing him down for his pack. The fear he could smell was intoxicating. He wanted more. He wanted this human to scream for mercy that would never come. A growl came from somewhere near the boy's thigh as a warning of oncoming doom. Though by now, the wolf was sure Duo knew this. Another smirk. With a leap, the male moved to claim Duo's wrist as his. His jaw made contact, and crunched down on the human's thin wrist. A scream filled the air, and the arm started making rapid flinging motions to shake the wolf off. Easier said than done.

Tears were now running down the cheeks of a heart shaped face. The pressure on his wrist was unbearable, and Duo had no doubt that the said wrist was broken in many spots. Yet, only silent tears were running down his face. His voice had left with that first scream, and he didn't even bother to look down to see what damage had been down. His head and heart had given up hope of survival, but his legs refused to stop. The main wolf had been shaken off a moment before, and Duo's body was trying its best to pull away from the chasing group. _'Why bother? It's almost over…'_

A clearing formed up around him. How far had he been running? Maxwell couldn't even answer his own question. The sun was beaming down on him, and he gave a dazed look upward. How could the sky be so happy? So happy when a young man was about to be slaughtered for food and most likely fun. The tears wouldn't stop, but Duo lost his care for anything. His run was stopping towards the middle of the clearing. He was so tired. His features were alabaster and sickly as he sank to his knees in the large field. His better hand made contact with the ground, and the boy with the long plait panted. His crushed wrist was brought close to his chest, and blood began to litter the ground in a small puddle. A slight glance up told him that a blood trail had been following him for some time now. How come he was not dead yet?

The pack of wolves sat around the clearings edge. They dared not to step into the open. It couldn't be that they were scared of being seen, for they had willingly covered the road to get him in the first place. Slow to blur orbs were looking at the seemingly nervous bunch. Nine. That's how may had been chasing him. Too tired to think of what their problem was Duo feel over in a tired heap. The blood loss was affecting him; his head was becoming light and cottony. Lids slid over blurring vision to block out the harsh sun. His was close to losing consciousness, and there was nothing to do about it. If he was not killed by wolves, he would die of blood loss. The crimson fluid had slowed in flow, but already too much had been lost. Twigs snapped, smaller animals scattered, and the unusual wolves backed away with whimpers. Something new was entering the pictures. Something greater than any mega-wolf.

It growled like so many other things had. It was different though; more human, but still feral. It then snarled, and it was then that Duo noticed it was not snarling at him, but that the slowly retreating wolves. Perhaps he was being claimed for someone else's meal. Whatever the beast was, which Duo guessed to be a bear, it stayed well out of Duo's vision. Vision that seconds later faded into to the darkness. Duo had lost consciousness.

He was so warm and sleepy. Amethyst eyes cracked open slightly to survey the area. His body was pressed against a bigger and even warmer body. This other body was carrying him with an infant, and duo also realized he was wrapped like one too. His injured arm was wrapped tightly against his chest to protect it. Whatever held him drew in vibrating breaths, and in a way this soothed the roughed up adolescent. He peaked through his coverings only to see a meaty arm covered in fine chocolate brown fur. He also took note that he was still in the forest, but even deeper. How long had he been out? Light was still streaming through the canopy, so he could not have been gone for long. Vibrant eyes now looked straight ahead, and saw the strong stone work of a castle coming up. Surprise flashed across his face before the need to sleep became to strong, and darkness greeting him again. Questions would come later.

A/N: I bet you can guess who the new stranger in the picture is is… Now, some of you might be wondering "How come Duo seems so weak in this story?" Remember that this is an A/U; therefore, Duo is not a gundam pilot and lacks the training he usually has. So he is a basic human. Humans panic, get scared, and go into shock. That's just how it is. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and see you next time! More reviews! Must have reviews!

I want to thank everyone that has read my story thus far, and even more praise goes to the ones who reviewed. It means a lot to me, and review is only way I know what people are thinking.


	4. Awakening to Heero

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda, you know the drill.

Warning: None really for this chapter. Maybe the beginnings of light shounen-ai.

Pairing: 1x2. The rest are a secret for now.

**Nightmares Flowing into Dreams**

**Chpt. 4**

By Loup

Light, fluffy, air… It could be felt against Duo's skin. He felt like he had been lying on a cloud. In a half sleep daze, Duo rolled over…and groaned loudly. His body was stiff compared to the gentle ease that caressed his skin. Where was he? Once again he groaned, but this time it was softly and it not a painful noise. It was the moan of a kid who didn't want to get out of bed knowing they had school that day. Even without the knowledge of where he was, he had no want to get up. He'd rather drift between the dream world and the real world. Sadly, such a thing was soon to end. Awareness was permeating Duo. Whether he liked it or not, he was now awake, and even though he was stiff, he was well rested.

One eye opened to the world. Just one, and this one snapped shut once it realized the room was filled with blinding mid-day sun. Who had opened the curtains! Giving himself a minute to recover, the braided boy tried again. This time with more success. The same eye opened, but slower than last. The seemingly white light did not hurt so much as before. Since one purple-like orb had come to term with daylight, the other decided to follow its brother. The next eye slid into view just as slowly as its twin, and now things could be seem clearly. A deep inhale of breath was taken. Vanilla, cinnamon, and the deep, earthy smell of the forest brushed against him lovingly. Hmm, how odd for Duo not to be panicking yet… The teen glanced left and right only to have his vision stopped short by what could be called piles of pillows and blankets. All white, all clean, all crisp. An unsteady arm raised itself from the white pile. It waved in front of Duo's face as if it weren't even attached or even controlled by his body. It fell away a moment later, and eye lids slid shut.

The wind brought the soft tunes of chimes. It was a metallic clang that soothed Duo. It was calming him, and driving him back towards sleep…But the squeak of hinges brought him back to present times. Beyond all his fluff he could not see very well. He did, however, see the top of a heavy, wooden door moving forward as if being pushed. Hence the squeak of hinges. Heavy foot steps could be heard moving towards his bed, and dip in the mattress told him someone or something was actually moving too close for comfort.

Now panic began to rise in him. What if something terrible had happened after he passed out? If so, why was he being treated so nicely though? He had a comfortable bed, bandaged wounds, and much needed rest. So perhaps it's not so bad…? Even when an unknown thing was coming towards you. He tried to sit up, and came to a block.

"You mustn't. You're still healing," murmured a voice. A voice that was deep and growling. At this, a hand had shot out and pinned Duo back down to the pillow's softness. Before the injured boy could even retort, a face came along with the hand. A boy barely older than him came into view. Barely older than him, but so unlike him.

This teen had shaggy and obviously unruly, chocolate hair. It fell into his eyes, which Duo noticed were a deep blue. Penetrating and menacing. The boy's face was set in a grim and slightly annoyed frown, but even with the tightly clenched lips a flash of white told tale of a fang… or two. That wasn't the weird thing; two equally chocolate pointed ears stuck from the depths of his mane. The fur on them appeared velvet soft, but Duo had the feeling they were actually coarse and tough. His new captor almost looked like a wolf. What was going on?

"Who are you?" Duo's voice echoed in the air room; the panic raised it to a girlish squeak.

The frowning teen sniffed at the air a few times in the silence. Wind chimes continue their tune in the distance. The tasting of the air did not last long, and once he was done, the wolf-like boy darkened. The hand that had remained on the braided boy's chest saddened pushed down harder. In turn, Duo only began to squirm and gasp in fear and lack of breath. His host lightened up just a bit on his hold. A small whimper escaped Duo's lips.

"You're scared. Why does it matter who I am? It doesn't, once you're healed it will all be over," stated the grim boy on a monotonous voice.

"I would feel better if I knew who kidnapped me!" Cheeks were beginning to flame, and Duo sighed with exasperation.

"I could have just left you to those overbearing wolves. I don't know why I didn't…Humans are nothing but trouble," growled the wolf boy as his nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Then why did you save me if you distrust humans? Huh? What are you? Some freak, gothic, cosplayer who believes he's not human?" Duo was angry now, and had started sitting up and fighting the hand holding him in place. "You know what, forgot this shit! I'm leaving!"

With a rough push he removed the hand from his chest, and it gave way with surprising ease. A hiss filled the air, and Duo felt his many wounds become agitated. His eagerness to flee and growing anger brushed over this fact though. His legs flew carelessly over the side of the bed. Wolf boy didn't stop him. Instead, at some moment, he went back to standing and now stood away from the practically ragging Duo.

"You're creepy, sick, and unnatural! I don't know what you're up to, but back off, dude. I'm out of here!" Duo's feet had been planted on the cool wooden ground, and as he stood, he swayed drunkenly. For a nanosecond he wondered how long he had been out. That was over as quickly as it had come, and Duo proceeded with dramatics. This, however, did not escape Heero's attention. He knew exactly what the other teen wanted. Besides his name, that is.

"Two days." He said this was remarkable calm and impassiveness.

"What?" Duo had paused in all his erratic movements, and now clutched the bed post for support. He definitely wasn't healed yet.

"You've been here two days…and I'm Heero," he finally admitted. His gaze traveled to the post his new charge was so desperately clutching.

For the first time Duo got a good look at his captor. He was tall, lean, and toned. Black spandex pants covered his muscled legs and shapely bottom. Heero also sported a thick, brown tail, which swayed ever so slightly. Moving up, Duo saw Heero was wearing a moss green tank top. It was loose, and contrasted with the tight pants. Duo also took note of Heero's well defined abs and arm muscles. Eyes scanned over the triangular ears for what could be counted as the hundredth time. Last were the feet, which were bare and held something akin to claws on each toe. Duo's breath hitched as the situation finally hit him. Amethyst orbs not shot back up to rest within the powerful blue gaze that hadn't faltered since the beginning of all this.

"What the hell are you?" He asked breathlessly.

"It's complicated; you wouldn't understand," ground out an annoyed Heero. Humans asked too many questions.

"Try me," retorted Duo who still was in awe, but pressured with aggravation. This guy was too full of himself.

"Maybe another time, human."

Offence was taken, and it was then the awkward feeling in the air died…hard.

"Whatever, next time is not coming!" Shouted an angered Duo. With that he ran towards the door, jerked it wide enough to let him through and took off down the hall. And Heero, well, Heero simply let him. Let's see how long an injured teen cane make it before wearing themselves out.

An animalistic growl filled the now empty room, save Heero. Naturally it came from him. So idiotic! Why did he save this braided fool again? ….. Oh that's right, to break the curse that threatens to consume him.

"Watch him!" Heero roamed to the empty room. Then without a second glance he stormed out of the room, and down the opposite hall Duo had taken. Purposely avoiding the fool.

The command rang through the corridors of the large mansion, and the halls seemed to sigh tiredly. None the less a dark form materialized from the shadows and set off after the injured guest…

((Wow! Been a while since I've updated, but I've finally found a route to take with the story. I admit I was lost for a while as to where this story is going. Reviews are welcome and wanted!))

Next chapter: Who is this Heero, and what does he want with our Duo? Who follow Duo, and where did Heero go?


End file.
